Hidden Strings/Script
Chapter 19: Hidden Strings Opening *'Azura': It's hard to believe, but Valla was once a mighty, peaceful kingdom. It was quite friendly with the other kingdoms of the world... In fact, it wasn't unusual for royalty from Nohr and Hoshido to visit. *'Ryoma': What? But I've never even heard of Valla. You're saying that my father—and King Garon—were aware of this land? *'Azura': Of course. The Hoshidan Throne of Truth was a gift from the Vallite king. But when the Silent Dragon Anankos seized power, this land was changed. *'Ryoma': Azura, how is it that you know so much about this kingdom? *'Azura': ... I suppose I should explain that, as well... Come with me. There is something I wish for all of you to see. (Scene shifts to an old statue) *'Leo': Xander... This statue... You recognize it, right? *'Xander': Yes. It looks identical to the one that Father worships. *'Azura': This is a statue of the Silent Dragon Anankos. Each of the kingdoms has a dragon associated with it. Hoshido has the Dawn Dragon. Nohr has the Dusk Dragon. Valla has Anankos. He was gifted with unlimited knowledge and foresight. He was also the dragon that gave his blood to the ancient Vallites. *'Xander': But then...why would Father worship him, rather than the Dusk Dragon? *'Azura': I'm sorry to be the one to tell you... It's doubtful that there's anything left to the true King Garon. *'Xander': What do you mean? *'Azura': Anankos has the ability to possess people and to control the bodies of the dead. His presence, even in short periods of time, is very corrupting. Anankos's magic is likely all that keeps King Garon alive at this point. He is nothing more than a servant. *'Xander': I can't— *'Azura': Anankos is using King Garon as a puppet to create wars and destroy the world. *'Leo': That's not... I don't want to believe it, but that would explain Father's strange behavior... That damned dragon is going to pay! Why is he doing this?! *'Azura': He wants to destroy the two strongest rivals to Valla—Nohr and Hoshido. With them ruined, he can conquer the other kingdoms with little resistance. Some of you have already encountered invisible enemies outside Valla. Those are soldiers of Valla and servants to Anankos. With his magic, he is able to send them from Valla to other places. He used them to make Hoshido and Nohr believe they were attacking each other. *'Xander': And that caused us to launch real attacks at one another in retaliation. ...Exactly like what happened to us in Cyrkensia. *'Ryoma': Ah! So for us to save the world...we have to defeat this Silent Dragon! *'Azura': Correct. That's our ultimate goal. *'Xander': I have only one question, Azura, since you know so much about these events... Who are you, really? *'Azura': ... I am a princess...of Valla. *'Xander': What?! *'Ryoma': Then you're originally from this kingdom? Belonging to its royal family, no less? *'Azura': Yes, though there is no longer a royal family to belong to... Anankos killed my father and then turned himself loose on Valla, devastating it. My mother took me and fled. Everything I have told you about Valla I learned from my mother during our exile. (Scene transition) *'Ryoma': So, this land has had a curse placed on it? *'Corrin': Yes. That's why we couldn't explain things until we got here. *'Xander': I see... Then our mission is clear. We must unite to defeat the Silent Dragon Anankos. *'Ryoma': Hoshido and Nohr... Working together... *'Xander': Is something bothering you, Prince Ryoma? *'Ryoma': Actually, yes... *'Anthony': Help me please! Someone! Anyone! (Cuts to a villager being chased by some swordsmen) *'Corrin': That person's being chased! We have to do something! (The villager approaches Corrin) *'Anthony': Please! You must help me! Pre-Battle *'Azura': Corrin! We don't have time to deal with every single enemy here. We have to hurry to the other end of this area as fast as we can. Hmm... There's something strange about the Dragon Vein here... (Camera focuses on the Dragon Vein) *'Azura': I'm not sure what will happen if we use it... Maybe it will let us act elsewhere? After Battle *'Anthony': Thank you for saving me! My name is Anthony. I used to serve as a page to the ruler of Valla. *'Azura': You...were a page to Anankos? *'Anthony': Yes. The few people in this kingdom are trapped here, unable to leave. Everyone is force to work as his slaves. I served at his side, but... He's not normal. There's something almost demonic about him. I couldn't take being near that violent tyrant anymore. After a lot of careful planning, I was finally able to escape. *'Azura': That explains why you were being chased. But if you were a page to Anankos, does that mean you know where he is? *'Anthony': Of course. I've spent years serving him. *'Elise': All right! A lucky break! We'll be able to go straight to him! *'Anthony': What do you mean? You're here to meet him? *'Corrin': Yes. Well, more accurately... We're here to defeat him. Please, Anthony. Can you lead us to where he is? *'Anthony': D-defeat him?! I don't think it's possible to do that! He's too powerful... And besides, I only just finally got away... *'Corrin': I'm truly sorry to ask this of you... But if you take us to him and we prevail, you won't have to worry ever again. Would you please help us? *'Anthony': ... Yes... All right... I'll help you. I'm tired of running. Anankos is currently in an impregnable stone castle called Gyges. (Scene transition to an unknown location) *'???': So...Corrin is coming. *'???': ... *'???': Yes. So is that girl, Azura. *'???': I see... That makes things more interesting. Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script